meteriosfandomcom-20200214-history
Volta Sandlorde
Volta Sandlorde Volta Sandlorde, born as Volta Hendel, is a blind half-orc woman. She is the cousin of Calcien Sandlorde, king of the Venor Desert. She is a member of House Sandlorde. She is a level 1 druid. Description Volta is a tall half-orc woman with yellowish-green skin. She has black hair that is shaved short on the sides, and the top is tied into a bun. She has white eyes but keeps her eyes closed most of the time. Personality Volta has an outwardly gentle demeanor. She is fiercely protective of her close family. And willing to do what she needs to do to protect them. Her time as a bandit has shaped her outlook on life and on others. With only a few people she can trust she holds those people close. She often plays into the idea that she is simply a weak blind woman who is helpless and couldn't pose any kind of threat. She is more cunning and cruel than she appears and like manipulating people in more subtle ways, often by pretending to befriend them and being kind to them. Those closest to her are aware of how she really is. History Early Life Volta was born to her parents in the country of Halta. There she lived with her family alongside her mother's sister and her family. There she grew up with her cousin Calcien. When she was 2 years old she got sick, and an infection in her eyes left her blind. When she was 4 years old her parents died so she went to live with her aunt and uncle. Very shortly after they had to move to the Venor Desert due to stealing to survive. When she was 6 Calcien killed his parents and his brother. And together they went farther into the desert and became bandits. Bandit Years Volta and Calcien joined the Venor bandits to survive. Calcien was strong but Volta was a blind little girl with little talent for fighting. She did chores around the camp and trained as a healer in the camp. One of the healers for the bandits was a druid from the Blood Sand druid circle. And they taught her druid magic. Thus expanding her use to Calcien. Volta also met Jargo in the bandits. He was best friends with Calcien, and thus Volta was trusting of him. They got along very well, and Jargo helped keep her safe from other bandits. Volta was very aware that as she got older the threat of other bandits forcing themselves on her increased. And that becoming someone's girl, and belonging to them, would keep her relatively safe. Jargo was an obvious choice as he was kind to her and a friend of Calciens. And she liked him as well. When Volta was 14 Calcein grew bored with the bandits, and with the aid of Volta and Jargo, and help from Halta, they defeated the bandits of Venor. And Calcien became the King. Royal Years A year after Calcien became King Volta and Jargo got married, and Volta got pregnant. She then gave birth to twins, first her daughter Durna, and then her son Durgo. The next years of her life were rather uneventful, and a nice change of pace for the family. Volta makes visits to the Blood Sand druid circle with Durgo to refresh their druidic powers each new moon. Possessions Clothing * noble clothes * Sandlorde signet ring * druidic focus - a necklace with several large teeth * leather armor Weapons * quarterstaff * shield Miscellaneous * backpack * bedroll * crowbar * mess kit * rations * 50ft of rope * torch * waterskin Relationships Calcien Sandlorde Calcien and Volta grew up together and have been close their entire lives. Volta is the only family member that Calcien didn't kill when they were kids, which speaks to how much he likes his little cousin. You could mistake them for siblings with how close they are. Volta is one of the only people Calcien allows to know how he really feels and to show any weakness in front of. Volta is extremely loyal to her cousin. She knows that it would have been easier for him to just abandon her when they were little Jargo Sandlorde As Volta's husband, they are very close. They met when they were little among the bandits. Calcien and Jargo were friends, so Volta and Jargo got along. Jargo had a crush on Volta for a long time before they officially got together. They've been married for years and have two kids. Zia Sandlorde Zia is Calciens wife and thinks of Volta as her sister. They are rather close, and both support Calcien. Durna Sandlorde Volta loves her daughter and wants the best for her. She knows that Durna would be able to be happier outside of the capital, so Volta married her to House Cartus that works in the desert. Durgo Sandlorde Volta loves her son and is very proud that he is following in her footsteps as a druid. He stays with her most of the time helping her with what she needs. He is her apprentice druid. Nephews Calciens many sons are more present in the royal palace so she knows a few of them. But is close with very few. Nieces Calcien has many nieces who are sent to work in brothels in Venor. As such she knows very few of them. Additional Character Notes Background: criminal Skill Proficiencies: * deception * intimidation * medicine * nature * stealth Feats: * N/A Trivia * Volta is two years younger than Calcien. * Volta has a garden in the royal palace in Venor that she tends to keep herself busy. She grows a variety of useful plants that can be used as poison and medicine. * Volta keeps her eyes closed because sand would get in her eyes and since she doesn't need to see anyway there was no reason to keep them open. * Prophesized to give birth to an evil god. Gallery Volta casual.png Volta high royal garb.png Volta crocodile arm.png Volta.png Volta kid 1.png Calcien and volta.png